


Mimis

by Paech



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, Meteorstuck, One Shot, Retcon Timeline, Short & Sweet, Warmup, let's ignore everything else and think about a goth and vampire smooching and being cute, this year is wack, vro what if you just started saying your crush's name in your sleep.................
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:46:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24889357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paech/pseuds/Paech
Summary: The meteor gang have a sleepover in the common room and it goes as disastrous and awkward as you'd possibly manifest.
Relationships: Rose Lalonde/Kanaya Maryam
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	Mimis

"Alright, listen up assholes." Karkat gruffed out sternly, his vocals clear and blaring into every corner of the common room as his eyes surveyed the horde. Mobs of thick material blankets, collected by all the meteor participants that were scavenged from each room residing in the hurdling rock, splayed out across the area, creating a petrifying scenery of fluffy, cotton hills with pillows flopped about. It was going to be an absolute pain to clean up afterwards, Karkat noted; good thing he wasn't going to be the one to do so that's for sure.

"I'm not cleaning up this fleapit, since having a sleep pile at a poor attempt to enact bonding and communication between all of us wasn't my pitiful idea." Karkat bellowed with his seemingly permanent scrunched face. Dave and Rose watched him with blank and uncaring expressions, the knight relaxing on his side with a leg standing firmly up and the other laid on the floor, hand supporting his chin. Rose sat neatly behind him with her hands folded on her lap, nails digging into her skin occasionally when the jadeblood troll a few inches beside her would shift her sitting position and make any small movement. Whenever Rose swiped her lavender eyes towards Kanaya, on some miracle coincidence, black pupils would meet hers, and heat would collect at her neck and face as she quickly broke contact; Kanaya repeating the same with a thinned awkward mouth. Nearly every meteor occupant was present in the common room, up to the Mayor but excluding Gamzee, who was uninvited anyways (insisted upon by Vriska and Terezi really) but even if he were to be included, they weren't able to locate wherever he was in the vents. 

Not to add Kanaya's still determined clown hunting deed to be fulfilled. Though, that point was most likely moot anyways, what with Kanaya being too distracted with Rose as a usual occurrence and getting over the top of her head. She hadn't even noticed Karkat's screeching for her attention!

"Oh, um," Kanaya coughed, ceasing her full (somewhat) undivided attention on the disgruntled mutant. "Yes, Karkat?"

Karkat pointed his finger towards her direction, for emphasis on his statement. "You're the only passenger on here I can trust to maintain this whole conclave, so you're registered as deputy."

Rose emitted an exceedingly amused noise, lips shifted into an 'o' as her bleach eyebrows rose. "Second-in-command of this operation shindig? My my." She placed a hand on the floor and leaned her weight into it, moving closer to Kanaya's bubble, whose throat tightened and her eyes shaped into wide circles at the sudden invasion. 

"I should be vigilant about my behavior around you from here on out, then, lest I catch myself in severe trouble with the sleepover's local deputy." She purred, making sure to bat her eyelashes like the women she'd seen in movies do to signal obvious flirtatious efforts. 

Kanaya laced her fingers together nervously, nodding fervently. "Yes, you - you do that, yeah." Oh dear, was that splotches of green slowly painting her cheeks? Disgusted gags, however, permanently ruined the moment. 

"Ugh, fucking nevermind, Kanaya you're departed from that title." Karkat rolled his eyes, shifting his trustworthy role to the short vagabond. "Mayor, you are now second-in-command succeeding Kanaya Maryam, because apparently her only brain cell is dominated with twitterpation. Congratu-fucking-lations." 

The Mayor responsively raised his hand in gratitude, which brought a tiny smile onto the mutant's scowl. He was the only adult present here, anyway, who else would be more responsible on wrangling a bunch of teenagers and make sure they're not too over their head? 

"Enough assigning booooooooring titles like you have everything under control, are we gonna play games or watch one of your cliche movies or what?" Vriska piped up, letting out a faux yawn to rile Karkat up. Her arm was perched above Terezi's head and between her sharp horns, while the teal herself bared her trademark razor smile and a scalemate squeezed in her arms. 

"We don't have much of a library for selection," Rose said matter-of-fact. "It's either Good Luck Chuck on rewind or Vriska and Terezi's home movie." 

Dave immediately perked up at this, eyebrows furrowed. "Isn't that the one where they come raiding Can Town and kicking down the buildings? I had to restart a year's worth of progress after that shitty stunt." 

"Please, Dave, if anything we made Can Town better suitable for cool kids," Terezi roared in laughter, gesturing with one hand. "Who cares about some tincan library? That's where the hall of scourge badassery is constructed." 

Before Dave could rebuttal, likely with a length ramble that could fill 20 pages worth in Rose's wizard fics, Rose took it upon herself to stitch her brother's mouth closed and quickly opened Good Luck Chuck's case. As planned, not another word flew past Dave's lips, and Rose smiled victoriously at this, looking towards Kanaya and shared this triumphant moment. 

*

_Brrrr._

Kanaya emitted a drowsy groan, disregarding the vibration felt underneath her pillow. Loosening the grimace between her brows, she slowly slipped back into slumber. 

_Brrrr._

There it was again; her annoying palmhusk making vibrations. Who in paradox space could be messaging her at this nightly time of hour? They were all in the same accompanied area, sleeping on the bouts of blankets and pillows and aligned together like salmon. Although her back was turned and her ears hadn't registered her surroundings yet, she doubted many of them were awake. 

Reaching for her device shoved underneath, the bright light panged Kanaya's eyes momentarily. She sealed them closed before deciding to push through with strength, opening up her contacts and finding turntechGodhead to be spamming. Great. Whatever could Dave want that it had to be communicated via text, when they were only separated from each other a few inches apart with Rose and Karkat in between? Scrolling up through the history, though, her eyes began to widen. 

TG: kanaya kanaya kanaya  
TG: are you hearing this   
TG: please tell me youre hearing this holy shit ahahahaha  
TG: cmon kanaya wake up this is no time to be asleep how are you even sleeping still terezi is laughing like a goddamn hyena trying their first pack of acid   
TG: who knew vampires were heavy sleepers i sure as hell never knew  
TG: oh good god theres nothing like hearing your sister talk in her sleep in the midst of a wet dream about a vampire girl thats right next to her but thats also inches away from you in the same room this is totally not uncomfortable nope  
TG: this is what every brother has to go through as a trial  
TG: to prove what?  
TG: absofuckinglutely nothing maybe something about being a man or whatever 

Mischievous and cheeky giggles finally resounded in her waking ear. Kanaya shifted around so that her back was pressed onto the ground, cocking her head towards the others and seeing their oversized grins and hearing their uncontrollable snorts. Well, all of them except for Karkat, who stilled in his position with the most unpleasant look she'd ever witness on the mutant, with his cheeks colored an embarrassed pink. Suddenly, Terezi pressed a finger against her lips; to signal for Dave and Vriska to cease their laughter. Kanaya raised a quizzical eyebrow, but before a word was uttered out - 

"Kanaya..." Rose whispered, in the most somnolent and soft way, it brought green to immediately splash her rapidly warming face. Dave, Terezi, and Vriska stifled another boisterous laugh, while Karkat glared daggers at them. 

"Kannn....'naya put that away..." 

"Yeah, Kanaya, put that away." Dave said with a fast tone, before laughter practically took control of him. Another soft utterance of ' _kanaya'_ echoed into Karkat's poor ear, his arms tightened on his chest. 

"I'm going to fucking mutilate all of your giggleboxes, that way the only thing that comes out when you attempt to laugh is a pathetic squeak." Karkat grated his teeth. Kanaya, on the other hand, was a useless flustered mess. She just stayed still in her position, like Karkat was, though her arms laid straight against her sides and didn't even know if she could lift a small finger. They felt strangely heavy as her breath caught itself in her throat.

All this roaring laughter and aggressive Vantas quips, Rose eventually stirred awake. Her eyes slowly fluttered open, then lifted her head up as her golden hair splayed out in a frizz. It was too dark for her barely awake eyes to register the giggling three, so her mind relied on a whim. 

"Kanaya?" she groaned out groggily. Kanaya quickly muffled an awkward noise behind her hands. It wasn't until that aware saying of Kanaya's name, Terezi fell over, and Karkat swore to his deceased lusus he'd never want to participate in human sleepovers on the meteor again.


End file.
